A Forever Home
by MissMillie2010
Summary: The AdamsFoster clan decide to once again foster a child. Meet 7 year old Makayla Skye James, who doesn't speak. Embark on her journey as she learns to trust in family and friends.


AN: hi! First ever Fosters fanfiction! My previous stories are rather dirty and for mature audiences but this is very safe for all audiences. Please review and I hope you enjoy. Also not all chapters may be this long.

"Are we getting in over our heads?" Lena asked her wife as they waited for Bill to arrive.

"Yes but we talked to the kids and they seem to want to help this girl. Have you ever seen them all agree on something?"

"You're right. I'm just worried that we won't be able to help this girl out."

"We're going to do our very best. Let's just let her arrive and we'll take it one day at a time." Stef said as their five teenagers came downstairs.

"Hello my babies. Is everything all set upstairs?" Stef asked and received nods from them all.

"Callie and Mariana thank you for sharing your room until we move into the new house. I know things are going to be a little tight in there, space wise." Lena said pulling them into a hug.

"It's no problem. We were happy to do it." Callie said with a smile.

"How did mom and I get so lucky with you kids?" Lena asked.

"We're the lucky ones mama." Mariana said with a smile as the others nodded.

"When is she gonna get here?" Jude asked as they found places to sit in the living room.

"It shouldn't be too much longer love." Stef said wrapping an arm around him.

"Just remember that she may not speak. So just be patient with her." Lena said as Bill pulled up the driveway.

"These are very nice people Makayla. I think you're really gonna like them." Bill said as he shut the car off.

He didn't expect Makayla to reply. He stepped out of the car and grabbed Makayla's bag as she got out. Makayla looked around and saw that it was already better than where she came from. She just hoped Bill was right about this family.

"Come on Makayla." Bill said leading her up to the front door.

Bill knocked on the door and moments later it was opened. Makayla glanced a look and saw two women. One of them, a blonde caught her looking and gave her a soft smile and crouched to her level.

"Hi there sweetheart. I'm Stef. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Makayla stared at Stef and gave a ghost of a smile and no sooner than it was given, it was gone. Lena took notice and crouched beside her wife.

"I'm Lena, Stef's wife. How about we go inside and you can meet the others, okay?" Lena asked and held out a hand.

Makayla stared at the outstretched hand and slowly grabbed it. Lena and Stef stood and led Makayla inside and into the living room.

"Well I'll be around later this week to see how she's doing. Makayla be good and I'll be in touch." Bill said as he put Makayla's bag down and Stef led him out.

"Kids why don't you introduce yourselves to Makayla." Lena said as Stef came back to stand beside her.

"I'm Brandon. It's nice to meet you." Brandon said as he waved at Makayla.

The others followed in Brandon's steps and quickly introduced themselves and giving Makayla a wave. Stef dismissed the boys, who were wanting to do their own things and asked,

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

Makayla shrugged so Stef proceeded in showing Makayla around with Lena, Callie, and Mariana following behind. Finally they ended in the girls' room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. We're sorry there's not much space but we're getting ready to move soon. So you'll have your own room soon." Stef said as Lena placed Makayla's bag on her bed.

Makayla looked to be processing through everything and then nodded before going and sitting on the bed.

"Girls how about you help Makayla if she needs it? If not you're free to do what you want before dinner, okay?" Lena asked as Callie and Mariana nodded.

"Makayla if you need us we'll be downstairs, okay love?" Stef asked and got a nod in response.

After Stef and Lena had left, Mariana sat on her bed and began to paint her nails. Callie however went over to Makayla.

"Would you like some help?" She asked and got a timid nod.

"Alright. The sooner we finish the quicker you can play." Callie said as Makayla opened her bag.

Makayla pulled out the minimal amount of clothes she had and set them on the bed and Callie showed her where to put things. Mariana had finished her nails and left the room without a word. As Makayla was putting the last of her clothes away, Callie had looked in the bag to see an old stuffed koala.

"Who's this little guy?" Callie asked as Makayla saw and tears welled in her eyes thinking it'd be taken away.

"Hey hey hey. It's okay. I won't hurt it. I see that it's very important to you. I also see it has some rips, would you like me to fix it up?" Callie asked and Makayla nodded.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs and you can watch me fix your friend up." Callie said holding her hand out to Makayla.

Makayla took Callie's hand and they proceeded down the stairs. Callie led them to where Stef and Lena were and found a needle and thread and had Makayla sit next to her on the window seat in the breakfast nook. Makayla watched and listened as Callie sewed the bear up. Stef and Lena also found themselves watching and listening and were shocked that once Callie was done, Makayla gave her a small smile and a hug. Callie smiled, glad to have made the younger girl happy.

"You're welcome Mak."

Makayla gave Callie one more smile before leaving and going back upstairs. Callie turned her moms, who were coming out of their shock, smiled in gratitude at their eldest daughter.

"Thank you for being so kind Callie." Lena said.

"It's no biggie. I finally got to test my sewing skills after learning how to when I was in Girls United." Callie said with a shrug.

"Maybe Makayla would like if you taught her to sew." Stef said as Callie smiled.

"Maybe. I'm going to grab my guitar and play out front."

"Okay sweets." Stef said as Callie went upstairs.

Callie walked into her room and saw Makayla laying on her bed, crying silently. Quietly, Callie walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's going to be okay Mak. You're safe here. Take your time to talk. We aren't going to pressure you to talk. I have an idea." Callie as she stood and Makayla sat up and wiped her eyes.

Makayla watched as Callie grabbed a notebook and pen and brought it back.

"You can use this to talk with us until you're ready to speak." Callie said and Makayla smiled as she took the notebook and pen.

'Thanks', Makayla wrote and Callie smiled and said,

"You're welcome. I'm going out front with my guitar. You can come too, if you'd like."

Makayla nodded and followed Callie out with her guitar. They sat on the porch swing and Callie began to warm up.

"Any requests?" Callie asked as Makayla shook her head.

"Alright. I think I know a song you'd like."

Callie began to play _The_ _Rolling_ _Stones'_ _Wild_ _Horses_. Makayla listened as Callie began to sing. The song relaxed Makayla and Callie could tell. At the end of the song, Makayla clapped and Callie smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Callie said as Makayla nodded.

"Callie have you seen... Never mind." Lena said as she looked at Callie and saw Makayla beside her.

"Love I couldn't find her." Stef said as she came up behind Lena.

"It's okay. She's out here with Callie." Lena said moving so Stef could see for herself.

"Okay loves it's time for dinner." Stef said as Makayla looked a little scared.

"What's the matter love?" Stef said crouching down in front of her.

'Trouble?' Makayla wrote and shown to Stef.

"You're not in any trouble sweets, I promise. Now let's go eat some dinner." Stef said as Makayla nodded and hopped off the porch swing.

Dinner was a noisy affair. Everyone talking and laughing. Well everyone but Makayla. She sat slowly eating and watching everyone else. Callie had seen Makayla give ghost of smiles at different stories being told but it was during one of Jesus' stories where things fell apart. Makayla had picked up her glass and it was right at Jesus' story's climax. Jesus had clapped his hands together for effect and it startled Makayla into dropping her glass causing it to spill. Scared, Makayla ran out of the room and hid behind the couch in the living room.

"Okay kids help mama clean this up while I find Makayla and reassure her that everything is okay." Stef said before going into the living room.

Stef looked around the room and saw Makayla's shoe sticking out from behind the couch. Stef went over and sat on the ground.

"Makayla, sweets how about you come on out? I promise you're not in any trouble. What happened in the kitchen was an accident. It's okay to come out love." Stef said gently and waited for Makayla to come out.

"Mom we have the kitchen cleaned up and mama wanted me to see if you needed help." Callie said before Makayla popped her head out.

"Hey Mak." Callie said with a smile. "Are you going to come out?"

Slowly Makayla moved out from behind the couch but stayed curled up in a ball. Stef slowly reached out and rubbed Makayla's back. Callie moved to sit beside Stef and watched as Stef calmed Makayla. Quietly Callie began to hum _Wild_ _Horses_ and watched as Makayla relaxed and crawled into Stef's lap. Callie and Stef smiled as Callie hummed the rest of the song.

"Thank you for the help Callie girl. Should we see about finishing dinner?" Stef asked as Makayla's body went tense.

"It's okay sweets, I promise." Stef said as she stood Makayla up before standing up herself along with Callie.

Together they walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Stef decided that she'd sit on the other side of Makayla and finish eating. Jesus looked at Makayla and said,

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Makayla didn't have her notebook to write a response so she smiled shyly at him and nodded. Jesus grinned and went back to eating. Soon dinner was done and it was Jesus and Mariana's turn on kitchen clean up. The others were told to get ready for bed.

"We got you this toothbrush." Jude said as he had followed Callie and Makayla into the bathroom and he showed Makayla the red _Hello_ _Kitty_ toothbrush.

Makayla smiled in thanks and they began brushing their teeth. Jude parted ways and went to his room while Callie and Makayla went into their room.

"I'll let you change in the bathroom first." Callie said as Makayla grabbed her pajamas and nodded to Callie.

Makayla changed quickly and came out wearing a faded set of pajamas that had a puppy on the top. Callie smiled and went inside the bathroom to change. Makayla got on her bed and grabbed her koala and held it close. A knock on the door caused Makayla to jump and look in the direction of the knock. It was Stef.

"Hey sweets. I found this downstairs along with Callie's guitar. I figured you needed it." Stef said as she placed Callie's guitar where it belonged and handed Makayla her notebook and pen.

Makayla took the items and once more showed Stef the page that questioned if she was in trouble.

"No sweets you're not in trouble. Right now I know everything is confusing and overwhelming but I'd like you to know that we're here for you. We want to help you heal and grow into a beautiful and carefree little girl." Stef said as she crouched in front of Makayla.

Makayla looked shocked. She just met these people and they cared about her. Callie interrupted Makayla's thoughts by having come out of the bathroom and saw Stef crouched in front of Makayla.

"Everything okay mom?" Callie asked as she picked up Makayla's dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper.

"Yes, I was returning your guitar and Makayla's notebook." Stef said as she stood up.

"Oh! Thanks. I totally forgot I left it downstairs." Callie said before hugging Stef.

"Alright ladies, it's movie night. Once the twins are ready we'll start, so you better go find a spot." Stef said before leaving the room.

"It's okay to bring your koala. Let's go find a good spot, okay?" Callie asked and got a nod from Makayla, who had grabbed her koala, notebook and pen.

Upon leaving their room, Callie and Makayla nearly ran into Jude. He smiled and followed them into the living room.

"Awesome! We're the first ones." Jude said pumping his fist in the air.

Callie laughed and Makayla let a real smile be seen. They decided to take over the couch and waited for the others. Soon Lena and Stef joined them. They sat cuddled together at the end of the couch, Stef right beside Makayla. Minutes later Brandon, Jesus and Mariana came in and sat on the floor.

"Alright my babies it's Jude's turn to pick." Stef said as the others nodded.

"Is it alright if I give my turn to Makayla?" Jude asked looking at his moms.

"If that's what you want to do, it's okay with me and mama." Stef said as Jude smiled.

"Makayla I'd like to give you my turn to pick the movie. I could help if you'd like." Jude said as Makayla thought and began to write.

Then showed Jude,

'Thank you Jude. Help would be nice.'

Makayla and Jude got up and Jude showed Makayla where all the movies were. Together they decided on _Frozen_ and Jude put it in. Makayla watched with rapt attention, her eyes never leaving the screen. Stef noticed and held back her tears at how a simple movie made Makayla so happy. She vowed right there that she'd do everything in her power to keep Makayla happy.

The late hour proved to be too much for the young 7 year old. Makayla fell asleep and had ended up snuggled by Stef. When the movie ended, Stef easily carried Makayla upstairs and tucked her in with her koala. With a kiss goodnight, Stef went downstairs to lock the house up. The older kids had gone upstairs along with Lena, so with the house locked and the downstairs lights off, Stef headed back upstairs. After checking on the children, all of whom were either sleeping or close to it, she joined her wife in the bedroom and they too went to sleep.

AN: so should I continue? Review for me please. Open to ideas and suggestions. Please be kind and this is my first Fosters fanfiction.


End file.
